The Devil Cry
by Unholy Blight
Summary: He meets his end...
1. Chapter 1

_He felt as though he would snap, as though everything was crumbling out from under him…along with sanity. He couldn't bear it any longer…he couldn't stand it anymore…_

_He had to get away…he had to get away from everyone…everything…before he felt like he would snap under the pressure of it all. But if he had his brother back, a sister, and was slowly learning to understand himself…why was everything bearing down on him? _

_During the past few nights…he had been having such torment filled dreams, being pulled back into the hell he'd escaped so long ago. Relieving the pain and sadness he swore he would never relive again. Yet every night…there he was…being drug back into that hell. Forced to endure it all over again._

_Yet during the day…_

_He had begun to hear voices…he had begun to see such odd things…he'd even began to grow ill. As if something was slowly killing him. Soon…his perception on reality had begun to wane. He couldn't tell what was real or fake anymore. Though he would not let anyone in on the knowledge that this was happening, out of respect for their feelings and worry for what it might do to his twin…he knew that if someone found out…it would be far much worse…_

_But he just couldn't. _

_Having fled the shop to rid himself of the voices that haunted him had been the third worst decision of his entire life. As soon as he'd reached the out skirts of town, slumping against one of the trees that were scattered across the land. _

_He had literally run from Dante, run from the shop and run from the town…run from everything…he was loosing his mind and he could not bear anyone to see him like this…_

_But as he sat there…he could faintly hear the sound of someone's steps coming closer, the sound of crunching gravel echoing through the air. He shuddered, looking up from the ground, looking over his shoulder at the cloaked figures that approached him. Looking to the insignia on them, his eyes widened as he took a step back._

_"You've…come back for me…haven't you?"_

_**"What made you think…we let you go?" **_

_He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath, squaring his shoulders before he opened his eyes, the blue orbs blazing wildly. He knew that this was to be the end of his suffering…the end of his journey…he hadn't escaped Hell…he hadn't escaped Fortuna…they let him go…they allowed him to go…so they could get to his family. _

_"I won't lead you to them." _

_**"Then you've chosen your fate…"**_

_Closing his eyes, again, a shiver rushing up his spine when he heard the sound of a gun being pulled from a holster before the resounding and haunting sound of the hammer being pulled back echoed through his heart. He took another calming breath as he opened his eyes. _

_**"Any last words?" **_

_"Devil's Never Cry." _

_**"Tch…not much for a beasts dying words…" **_

_He stared the gun down, watching as the figure pulled the trigger, he could see the spark within the gun as the slide pulled back as a shot rang through the morning air. Scattering the flock of crows that lingered in the tree tops. _

_His head flew back, blood spurting out of his forehead as he fell back, his blue coat tails flying out under him before he hit the ground with a dull thud. He laid on the ground, staring up at the sky as the crows fled the area. As his vision began to fade, only one persons face remained in his mind…_

_"Dan…te.." _

_He grit his teeth before his eyes rolled up into his head, and with that…darkness had cloaked the Hunter. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hnn…where am I?"

He wandered around the bright white area, squinting at the bright light that engulfed where ever he was. Save for the one thing that came into view…save one shimmering cherry blossom tree.

Arching an eyebrow as he strode up to the blossom filled tree, watching as they cascaded down around it and onto the white ground…he gave a slight sigh when he realized where he was. Closing his eyes as he bowed his head.

"I'm in purgatory…am I not?"

A musical voice chimed up. "No no…you Vergil…are on the pathway to heaven…"

His eyes flew open as he looked to a young woman, long flowing blonde hair, wearing a white dress and her face seemed to be bathed in light…almost as if she did not have one. Or…could that be her face? Arching an eyebrow as he took a step closer, making two Angels suddenly appear, spears at his throat. He lifted his chin, not phased by the sudden surprise before he gave a sigh.

"Call off your hounds. I've no intention of ha-…" Before he could finish, the waved her hand as she stood up.

"Enough of this posturing you two…he's no threat." She strode over to him, tilting her head as her hand began to glow, small bits of her had light escaping through it. He briefly wondered if she was a light bright…but pushed the thought away. The woman ran her hand down his cheek, the action felt…hot, as if he was burning.

Jumping back as he clutched the side of his face, smoke rising off his now burned and half healing face, he gave a snarl. "You're of holy blood…"

"Ah you're a wise one…I was right not to mistake you for a fool." She said, beginning to circle him, as he watched her, his face finally healed as the light dimmed just enough so he could partially see the face beneath the light as a light flush crossed his cheeks.

"You've done something…rather bold…giving your life to protect those you love from the beings that wish to harm them. That is the greats thing one can do for their loved ones." She said, her voice cooing now before she pulled back, tilting her head. "As a reward…I will allow you to see her.."

His eyes widened as he drew back from her, gulping down a lump of emotion before he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder and then her voice filled the air, nearly making him sob. "Vergil…my sweet boy…"

He spun on his heal, wrapping his arms around her as he began to tremble. How he had dreamed of his, how many times had he yearned for this to happen? "M-Mother…I…I…"

_"Shhh…none of that now. Momma's here." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as she ran her hands through his hair, soothing him as best as she could. "You cannot stay here Vergil…" _

_Pulling back, he looked down at her, his eyes wide with disbelief and pain that she had said such a thing. He watched as his mother moved to stand beside the woman, her eyes pained. "Why do you say such things? Why can I not stay here with you? Why can we not be together?" He said with a panic, his eyes now brimming with tears._

_"You…have to return…your death…would mean…the breaking of far too many hearts." She said, taking a step towards her son as he trembled. "You still have so much good you can do…you must return…to be with your loved ones. If you remain deceased…if you remain in this realm…then it will not only crush that woman…but it will break Dante. In ways you cannot imagine. Worse then before…worse then when you leapt into hell. He will break." _

_Vergil grit his teeth as he tore his gaze from his mother, as much as it pained him to look away from her beautiful face…he could not bear the sight of the pained eyes. "But I cannot go…I was shot through the forehead. I died mother…" _

_"True…but you honestly believe that God cannot bring you back?" She said with pride, before he looked up at both women, seeing his mother smiling up at him. She now stood infront of him, pressing her lips to his forehead before she pulled back, placing something in his hand. _

_"Tell your brother…that I love him very much…and…" She gave Vergil a rough smack on the head, causing him to cry out, before growling at her. "Tell him to stop drinking so much, to eat his vegetables and to stop eating so much junk food. He's a growing man…he needs to eat like a man…not a boy." _

_Vergil gave a smile as he looked at her, before the woman strode over to him, heaving out a sigh as she bowed her head. "There is a price to being brought back…" _

_"I've paid enough haven't I?" He ground out before Eva smacked him upside the head, making him growl, before he looked back to the woman. "What is the price?"_

_"You will not remember speaking to either of us…you will remember her words…but this meeting…it will be forgotten…I am sorry. I cannot allow certain things to pass. It will be nothing more then a fever dream." She said, as Vergil bowed his head, giving a slight nod as Eva sighed. _

_"You will be in tremendous pain when you return…but if you endure it…you will become grea-…" He cut her off, holding up a hand as his eyes narrowed. "I do not wish to become great…I just want my brother's happiness…and the happiness of those I care for. I've no desire for power." _

_"Just what I wanted to hear you say…" Her voice melded into the light, along with his mother's image…the last thing he saw was his mother's tear filled face as she mouthed…_

_"I'm sorry…" _

_As soon as the images faded…did he throw his head back, crying out in pain, the two nurses that had been wheeling him to the morgue leapt back, screaming in surprise, their faces paled, their eyes bulged out of their head. While they watched in awe as the man that had been dead only moments ago, arch his back, gripping his forehead, the pain ripping through his body. _

_"ARGH!…Blasted all!" He shuddered, just before he flopped down on the bed, gasping in pain before he forced himself to sit up, blood gushing out of the bullet wound in his face as he snarled. "Get me a phone!" _

_One of the nurses fainted, while the other screamed, threw her phone at his forehead, causing him to cry out as she ran down the hall. He looked down at the device, before snarling up at her as she fled. "Coward!" _

_He shuddered, just before he dialed his twins number, desperately trying to stay awake, as he made his way over to a nurse station, looking over a few of the papers, while the woman trembled. "Dante…I don't know if you're getting this…but I'm at the hospital…I don't know how much longer I can stay awake…I just…I need your help." _


End file.
